


Little Details [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Sometimes, the Doctor messes up on the little things. Set immediately after "Vampires of Venice," featuring Rory's first morning on the TARDIS.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Little Details [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367939) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Little_Details.mp3) | 8MB | 00:07:44



##### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Little_Details.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Image attribution:  
> [Scotch Bonnet by Temaciejewski](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotch_bonnet#/media/File:Scotch_bonnet_chili_pepper.jpg)


End file.
